Red card
A Hana Yori Dango FF or , also translated as red slip or notice, was the F4's "declaration of war." The F4 gave red cards to those who defied or crossed them, such as Kimoto and Tsukushi Makino.Chapter 1, Boys Over Flowers Occasionally, Tsukasa Domyoji would give a notice without asking the other F4 members.Chapter 9, Boys Over Flowers Victims Kimoto One of the F4's victims during their high school years was Kimoto, who stood up to them by saying "Who care's about the F4?!" Despite being popular prior to the incident, Kimoto was presumably bullied by his classmates until he decided to transfer to a different school. He only returned briefly to gather his belongings. Tsukushi Tsukushi Makino received a red card after defending her friend Makiko Endo, when the latter fell down a flight of stairs and landed on F4's leader, Tsukasa Domyoji. Instead of Makiko, Tsukushi was given the card after calling Tsukasa a name and further insulting him. She later delivered her own notices to the F4, saying "This is my declaration of war!" Afterwards, the other students began bullying Tsukushi in various ways, such as throwing eggs at her and stealing her desk.Chapter 2, Boys Over Flowers She overcame these tricks easily after the first time.Chapter 3, Boys Over Flowers Tsukushi continued to be bullied for a short time, but less frequently until it eventually stopped. Kazuya After seeing Tsukushi and Kazuya Aoike talking together, Tsukasa issued a red slip to him. He was confronted by Tsukushi for his actions. Their fight escalated quickly until Tsukasa slapped Tsukushi, which she answered with a punch.Chapter 8, Boys Over Flowers Kazuya was bullied in similar ways as Tsukushi before him, though somewhat more harshly. Tsukushi stepped in to help him, when someone used a plunger on his face. They eventually ran into Eitoku University's cafeteria, where they were saved by Rui Hanazawa.Chapter 9, Boys Over Flowers Behind the scenes ]] ]] ]] '']] '']] ]] *It is first shown in the first chapter of ''Boys Over Flowers and has become one of the most recognizable symbols of the series. *In Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Airi Maya mentions the red slips, saying "I wanna do something like that. Sounds fun." *The red card is much more stylized in the 1995 ''Hana Yori Dango'' film. The kanji , which means "tyrannize" and "oppress,"https://jisho.org/search/虐%20%23kanji is featured in the center around a blue border with "F4" written below. In the opening scene, it is implied that Tsukushi receives the red card after insulting Tsukasa. Tsukushi later declares war on Tsukasa and gives him the same red card. *In the 1996 anime, the red card serves the same purpose as the manga. Tsukushi is the first shown to receive it, though it is implied that others have gotten it before. She later makes her own red card and declares war on Tsukasa.Episode 1: "Declaration of War!," Boys Over Flowers Kazuya is the following recipient. He gets it when Tsukasa becomes jealous of his closeness to Tsukushi.Episode 4: "The Ordinary Duo!," Boys Over Flowers *The red card appears in Meteor Garden (2001), bearing the words "You'll be dead - F4". Like the manga, Ah Shu (Kimoto) finds his in his locker, however Shan Cai's (Tsukushi) is placed on her back instead. Shan Cai later makes a new red card, bearing a skull and crossbones, and sticks it to Dao Ming Si's (Tsukasa) head.Episode 1, Meteor Garden Chen Qing He, Shan Cai's friend, received a card, after Si became jealous of their friendship.Episode 2, Meteor Garden Another red card appears in Shan Cai's locker, but it was later revealed to be apart of Xiao Shun's plan.Episode 9, Meteor Garden *In Hana Yori Dango (2005), Takayuki Kimoto is the first recipient of a red card. Tsukushi later gets one when she protects Sakurako Sanjo.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Tsukasa gives a red card to Sakurako, after he sees her and Tsukushi talking.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango Sakurako refuses to go back to school for several days, until the red cards are rescinded by Tsukasa.Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango *Tsukushi receives a red card in the premiere episode of Hana Yori Dango Returns (2007). Junpei Oribe sends it to her, attempting to lure Tsukasa back to Japan. *In Boys Over Flowers (2009), Lee Min-ha (Kimoto) receives it the premiere. *The red card is changed to a Joker card in 2018's Meteor Garden. However, the card is not for the purpose of bullying, though the student may be picked on by the F4 or others. Receiving the card signifies that the F4 deem that student a worthy opponent for Bridge, a card game.Episode 1, ''Meteor Garden'' (2018) Si, however, did give a Joker to two students, Shan Cai and Qing He, out of anger instead of skill. Appearances *''Hana Yori Dango: The Musical'' *''Boys Over Flowers: The Musical'' }} References Category:A to Z Category:Objects Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Boys Over Flowers Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden (2018)